Battle of Ain Jalut
|details = It appears there has been a development in the research request for the Sword of Goliath. It seems he has finished deciphering the clay tablet that you found. You should first go ask the Scholar. |step1 = /Clay tablets deciphered/Naples/Scholar/When I had the tablet from the other day deciphered by the Scholar in Basra, there was something very interesting written on it. It said, "Everything to the land of our beginning. The sword before God." Together with the signature of Zerubbabel, this remark concluded the writing on the tablet. |step2 = /Searching in the dark/Naples/Scholar/That was the only thing written about a sword. But it might have been pointing to the Sword of Goliath. Now whether the "land of our beginning" means Jerusalem, Hebron or some other place... At any rate, I have a feeling there's some clues to that in Jaffa. Would you be able to investigate there? |step3 = /Goliath's spring/Jaffa/Rest House Master/You're investigating about Goliath? Hmm... Oh, there's a place known as the "Spring of Goliath". I heard there was a battle there a long time ago between Mongol forces and the army of the Mamluk Sultanate. Though I don't know much about it. You should ask a Scholar. |step4 = /Site of the clash between Mongols and Mamluk/Jaffa/Scholar/You must mean Ain Jalut? That means the "Spring of Goliath". After defeating the Abassid Caliphate, a Mongol army led by Hulagu Khan pushed further west. And that was where they ran into the Mamluk Sultanate. It's said that the Mamluks' victory in this battle put an end to westward advance of the Mongol army. |step5 = /Close to Beirut/Jaffa/Scholar/Ain Jalut is a little further north from here near Beirut. Most likely, someone living in Beirut might know something about it. It should be worth your while to ask around. |step6 = /The warrior who defeated Goliath/Beirut/Youth/Goliath? Goliath... I think he appears in one of the legends my grandfather told me. Oh, what story was that? Well, it was about a warrior who fought bravely in a battle between the Mongol and Mamluk armies. He was a giant man who greatly resembled Goliath. In that conflict, he fought heroically and then died. |step7 = /Precious grave of grandfather/Beirut/Youth/I don't actually know so much about that story. But my grandfather knows all about it. Uh... while we're at it, there's something I'd like you to do. Do you mind listening? On the outside of town, there's a grave belonging to someone my grandfather really cares about. But his legs aren't so good, so he can't visit it any more. And now the grave has been covered over in sand. |step8 = /If you'll search for the grave.../Beirut/Youth/As his grandson, I'd like to take care of such a grave, but, unfortunately, it's rather dangerous on the outskirts of town. And I can't even locate it either. A famous Adventurer like you should be able to sniff it out, though. Or am I pressing my luck? If you can find it, then I'll ask my grandfather about the story of that warrior! So you'll do it? |stepfinal = Clues to the sword are distant/North Beirut/northeast Upturned Boulder/Apparently, there is a place called the Spring of Goliath in the region of Galilee near Beirut. It is an historical area where a battle was conducted between the Mongol and Mamluk armies. Supposedly, there was a giant that resembled Goliath who was one of this conflict's legendary warriors. To hear his story in detail, search for the grave and fulfil the boy's request. |discoXP = 1144 |cardXP = 572 |reportXP = 420 |reportfame = 140 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Ten Commandments |landarea = North Beirut |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}